And It All Comes Crashing Down
by TheCookieMonster77
Summary: There's a possibility that this game got a tad out of hand. [juvana drunk jenga one-shot]


Title: And It All Comes Crashing Down

Summary: There's a possibility that this game got a _tad_ out of hand. [juvana drunk jenga one-shot]

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**.

* * *

AN: I'm only useful for pointless fluff for my unpopular OTPs lol.

* * *

Juvia held her breath, her eyes narrowed in concentration as she tried to glare the wobbling tower of blocks into submission. The blocks stopped wiggling (at least, she thought they did) and Juvia carefully lowered her jenga block onto the tower.

"No fucking way," Cana breathed.

Juvia smirked at Cana and held up her wine glass as though in a toast. "Told ya."

Cana scowled at her. "No. No way you did that drunk." Cana narrowed her eyes. "You cheated."

Juvia sputtered. "Juvia did not! And she's only tipsy." She paused, her mouth half open, and blinked. "How could she even cheat at jenga?"

Cana shrugged. "Hell if I know. But there's no fuckin' way you managed to grab _another_ side block!" Cana narrowed her eyes at the impossible stack of center blocks precariously stacked on top of one another towards the middle of the tower. "I bet you glued these together."

Juvia laughed and took another sip of wine (which wasn't really helping with her wobbly vision but that was okay). Juvia carefully rearranged her legs under the low coffee table, careful not to bang anything that would upset their longest lasting jenga game. She sigh in relief as feeling returned to her legs and Juvia turned back to Cana to refute the accusation but the words died in her throat when she saw Cana glaring at her.

She coughed. "What?"

Cana huffed. "Now wonder I'm losing you keep distracting me."

Juvia blinked. "Juvia...distracting you? She…" Juvia trailed off, blinking again. "That doesn't even make sense! Juvia can't be beating you, she only wins when you mess up and knock down the tower!"

Cana snorted and swallowed some wine. "Bullshit," she muttered as she carefully set down her glass. She turned to Juvia, a smirk gracing her lips and her eyes hooded.

Juvia's throat went dry.

Cana leaned closer, close enough for Juvia to smell the wine on her lips. "Your lips? That blush? _You_ in general? _Very_ distracting," Cana murmured, her soft lips fluttering along Juvia's cheeks.

Juvia squeaked, her blush racing to her ears and down her neck. "Cana…"

Cana's lips trailed down her neck, the soft butterfly kisses making Juvia's stomach clench. Cana pulled away slightly-still close enough to drive Juvia crazy but also nowhere near close enough.

Juvia groaned, her head tilting subconsciously to expose more of her neck.

Cana chuckled, abruptly pulling away. "Nice to see I can be distracting too."

Juvia blinked before snapping her head around, just in time to see Cana yank a block out of the lower levels and drop it on the tower with ease. Juvia gaped as the tower barely shook, the past ten seconds playing on a reel inside her head mockingly.

Cana laughed and ran her fingers up Juvia's arm and across her shoulders so that Juvia was nestled in her side in a one-armed hug. "As you already know, I have talented fingers," she murmured, her voice husky from the wine.

Juvia ignored the innuendo and glared at the innocent jenga blocks. "And you accuse _Juvia_ of cheating?"

Cana snorted. "That was entirely skill."

Juvia huffed and narrowed her eyes at Cana. "Juvia spent three minutes on her last move but you only spent _ten seconds_."

Cana shrugged and tossed her hair over her shoulder. " _Talent_."

"It's ridiculous!" Juvia pouted at a laughing Cana, swiping her wine and the wine bottle off the table. She downed the little that was left in her glass, smacking her lips as she started to pour another glass. But, the bottle was empty and Juvia sighed. "Dammit," she muttered, letting her hand with the wine bottle drop. "What bottle should Juvia g-"

"No!"

Cana slammed into Juvia's side, sending the two of them careening away from the game table. Juvia's back hit the soft carpet and Cana fell on top of her, startling an _oof_ out of Juvia. Juvia blinked up at Cana, trying to catch her breath and not be distracted by Cana's close proximity.

Cana pushed herself up on her elbows, her face hovering over Juvia's. She grinned down at Juvia sheepishly. "I can't have you knocking over our best game of jenga by accident."

Juvia snorted. "Juvia doesn't think you or she are sober enough to classify this as a good game."

Cana rolled her eyes. "We're coming up on hour three with a two and a half foot tower. We should play tipsy all the time if we're always gonna be like this."

Juvia snorted, pushing gently on Cana's shoulder. "May you let Juvia up now?"

Cana grinned, bumping her nose against Juvia's. "Can I request a kiss first?"

"Hmm." Juvia pursued her lips, trying to keep her smirk off her face as she wound her arms around Cana's waist. "Juvia guesses that's a reasonable request."

Cana grinned and ducked her head, letting her weight settle into Juvia as she pressed her lips against Juvia's. Juvia hummed happily at the pressure, the wine on Cana's lips making her dizzy despite that the kiss remained chaste.

Cana pulled away, murmuring something against her lips, and Juvia couldn't help her smile. Her leg slipped up Cana's side and she tangled it with Cana's, also dragging her hands up to the back of Cana's neck to pull her down for another kiss.

Cana's lips were mere millimeters away from hers when their front door bangs open. Juvia yelped, twisting around onto her stomach as Cana shot away from her, and she watched as a black blur raced into her house.

"Hello Auntie Cana, hiya Auntie Juvia!" Cole screamed as he somehow managed to kick his shoes off mid-run. "You'll never guess what Daddy taught me today!"

Juvia blinked at her excitable nephew, barely registering Gajeel racing in after him. Life seemed to move in slow motion as Gajeel took two huge steps towards his son, his arms outstretched as though to grab the excited four-year old. But, he tripped over one of Cole's discarded shoes instead, his face freezing in shock as he falls forward, barely managing to move to the side so that he didn't crush Cole.

Cole looked back to see his dad hit the ground, his toe catching the carpet as he gaped. Cole began to fall as the world sped back up to its normal speed, Juvia's arms partially out as though to catch the little boy. Instead, Cole fell face first onto the table, the table trembling under his weight, and the forgotten game of jenga crashed down as Cana cried out.

A snort came from the door. "Disaster follows you everywhere, Gajeel."

Cana snorted as a very pregnant Levy waddled through the door. She picked up Cole by his armpits, immediately running her hands along his head and arms to check for damage. "Your boys managed to ruin the perfect game of jenga."

Gajeel grumbled as Levy laughed. "Yeah, yeah, I'm sure you two were _very_ involved in that game of yours, sorry you forgot we were coming."

Juvia squeaked, her cheeks burning, and she turned to run her hands through Cole's thick curly hair for bumps to avoid Gajeel's teasing smirk. "Shut up," she muttered.

Gajeel and Levy just laughed, already heading towards the kitchen to prepare tonight's meal.

"We'll join you in a half a mo'," Cana called out to them, giving Cole one final pat down. She smiled at him and ruffled his hair. "You sure you're okay kiddo?"

Cole beamed up at her, making Juvia's heart melt. He hugged her waist. "Yup! I'm fine." He released her and glomped Juvia, making Juvia laugh. "But you promise you'll let me show you what Daddy taught me after dinner, right?"

Juvia grinned, kissing his forehead before letting him go. "Of course sweetheart."

Cana grabbed Cole's hand, leading him towards the kitchen. "Come on kid, I'm sure your dad wants his chance to fuss over you before he goes crazy." She snickered at Gajeel's grumbles from the kitchen.

Juvia went to follow but Cana looked over her shoulder, her hooded gaze pinning Juvia in place. Cana pointedly looked at the jenga game and then back to Juvia with a grin. ' _Rematch_ ,' she mouthed, right before she rounded the corner.

Juvia couldn't help her grin on her face as she crouched down to scoop up the scattered wooden blocks.

Maybe next time their game won't be interrupted.

* * *

 _cookies-fandom-stuff . tumblr . com_

 _thecookiemonster77 . tumblr . com_


End file.
